


Raindrops

by SorrowsStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/SorrowsStars
Summary: Black loses his mind and his will to live. Slight Kuroshipping. Tags will come into being as the story updates.





	1. 500 feet up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do this, so feel free to put suggestions/ thoughts/ scathing ridicule in the comments.

Five hundred feet up. Black looks down at the water, closes his eyes, and tries to fall. He instead finds himself thinking of the journey he completed, Cheren, White, and Bianca, about the disaster. _I pushed myself too much. This wouldn't have happened without my failure._  
Raindrops fall around him, as his memories start to surface. He jumps into the water, feels the sharp pain of impact. A glowing light shines near him in the water. Memories flicker before him, and start to fade. He starts to silently weep, then stops, forgetting the reason. Darkness envelops him, and he fades from consciousness.

9 Months Earlier. Cold Storage.

Black’s breath fogged as he ran through the storage area. _I have defeated team Plasma. This is just cleanup._ He had to keep telling himself that. This was the third time a Sage had escaped, and he was worried it wouldn't be the last. _They’re not coming back, they can't hurt me, and they cannot take my friends away. I wish I could have some help with this, but seeing as everyone else was busy, I had better start getting used to being lonely._  
The sage was one of the ones closest to Ghetsis, Zinzolin. Surprisingly, he didn’t put up a fight, just sat there as if waiting for me. “Looker put you up to this, didn't he. Champion and still taking orders from fools.” Black doesn't grace his ears with a reply. Zinzolin continues to stare at him, then turns away, muttering. “Crazy kid.”

He shifts impatiently. The wait for Looker to come and arrest this maniac was growing too long. Black turned his back for a second, and heard something behind him. A rush of air, or of gas. He turns around, and the storage unit is filled with pink gas, like the stuff Munna give off. He collapses on the ground, muscles going completely limp. Zinzolin walks up to him and rips his bag away. “You won't need these anymore. Not where you're going, anyway. This might seem cruel, but I'm certain you’ll be thankful eventually, Black. Ideals cannot save you now.” With those words, he walked away, vanishing the instant he got out of sight. _What does he mean, I'll thank him! Where's he going with my Pokémon? Am I going to die?_ For the first time in his life, he fears death. It is cold enough that he starts shivering. He feels like he’s been there an hour. _Will anyone even notice that I'm gone? Then again, I am the most forgettable champion in Unova history_. He tries to move, but still can't.

 _The cold is unbearable. I can't feel my legs anymore. My fingers are turning blue. It feels like hours since I entered this cursed place_. The hours drift by to unlodged annoyances. Occasional vanilluxe drift by, quietly giggling. _I begin to doubt that Kyurem’s cave could be as cold as this_. Ice is beginning to set on his pants. He starts to consider trying to move again when he hears the scraping of metal on metal. Fresh air rushes into the building, and Cheren follows it, panic on his face. “Black! Are you awake?” He picked the smaller boy up then, running towards the Pokémon center. “Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead...”

It was nearly half a year after Black was nearly killed, and he still wasn't talking about that day. Cheren checked on him everyday, came and talked about how his gym leader application was going. He still didn't have full control over his legs, and he still shivered uncontrollably, so he wasn't allowed to do much. He wanted to leave the Opelucid City Hospital so badly, but he wasn't allowed to because of his uncertain condition. He was going insane in the purified white tile building, a prison to 

“Cheren-” Black pauses, trying to find the words. He's tried to get discharged three times already. “Can you convince them to let me leave? I can't, and I can't stay sane here.”  
Cheren looked at him for a while after that. “I’m a really new gym leader. I don't think I have the authority to make them discharge you. Besides, it might make your illness worse.”  
He starts to shiver harder. “I'm going insane here. Please get me out.” Tears barrel down his eyes. “I'm not the strongl trainer everyone thought I was. My Pokémon are all dead, or missing, or hate me. Unova doesn't care about me anymore. I don't need to be healthy anymore. Unova has my sister to plague. So they shouldn't care if I die now.”  
Cheren’s lip wavers. “I'll get you out of here. Just… try not to think about dying anymore. You aren't going to die. I'll protect you.” He hugs me, warming my shivering form. “I promise.”

By the time Black had proved to the doctor’s satisfaction that he didn't need any more help, it was night. Cheren wasn't sure his Unfezant could fly to Black's house and his in one night, so they decided to let Black stay the night, for one night, and then go home the following evening. Black made it roughly halfway through the flight awake, then fell asleep. When they arrived at Cheren’s house, he was carried in by his gym leader friend.

He passed the rest of that week with Cheren, talking about the past, or surrounded by Pokémon. Black broke the original agreement of staying for just one night, fearing the moment he went back home. Cheren teased him some for this, just like when they were kids. After hours of work, he convinced Black that he should at least check on his mom.

Upon returning home, Black was met first by my mother. Who, upon seeing him , asked him to tell her who he was. _My own  
mother doesn't know my face well enough to tell who I am_. Feeling he'd somehow overstayed his welcome, he left to find his sibling. He didn't see his sister or Bianca anywhere at their house, so he went to check the Ferris wheel, where most young couples hung out, and a favorite spot of his. He saw then waiting in line, happily chatting, and decided to let them be. The inevitable argument could be postponed for a time.

Upon seeing her brother, White felt anger slip in and replace her happiness. Scowling, she shouted at him. “Black! Get over here! Where the hell were you? It's been half a year!”  
Black felt tears start to well up in his eyes,  
but went over to her anyways.  
“If you’d bothered to call me, you'd know.” I sound like an asshole. _She’s going to get mad at me and stop talking to me altogether. Why did I even come here._ White stares at him. Black shivers under her glare. “I did try. Three times. You didn't answer any of them.” Bianca interrupts the argument with a bit of exciting news. “Black, I forgot to tell you. I have something for you. She hands him a shell bell from her pocket. “I figure that your Samurott would like it. I remember he kept trying to take my other one.” Black stares at the unexpected gift. “I-I can't say if he'd like it, but… thank you anyways.” He starts crying, aware that he’s making a scene and not caring. “What do you mean, you can't say that he'd like it? He was obviously wanting one!” White scoffs at Black’s half-answer. Black looks away. “I'm sorry.” Handing Bianca the bell back, he slinks away.

Bianca looks at White, who was looking out the side of the Ferris wheel. “Something happened with him. He doesn't seem like the Black I know.” White turns towards her. “I certainly don't think you helped his mood there.” White drums her fingers on the window of the carriage. “I've been waiting for almost 9 months to battle him, officially take the champion title. I just got tired of waiting for him to get it together.” She turns to face her girlfriend. “I don't think we can do anything about it for a while, if it matters. At least not right now.” She puts her hand around Bianca. “We'll ask Cherry about it later. For now…” White leans in and kisses Bianca. The two cuddle together as the Ferris wheel climbs the peak and begins to fall again. A storm clouds can be seen wheeling in the distancd

Black doesn't know where he is. Fog envelopes the landscape, hiding everything from sight. He’s been running for hours, through White Forest and the surrounding Black City, and into the paths beyond. Black can hear thunder rolling through the routes. _I don't think I can make it to Undella town before the storm hits. Why did I run out here in the first place? I could have just gone to Cheren's again._

He catches sight of a light in the distance. A person? I should check it out, regardless. As he walks towards the bobbing glimmer, it drifts away from him, leading him away from the edge. Then the raindrops begin to fall. The light flickers, going out after only a few minutes. A warmth began to spread throughout Black’s chest. He looked down to see an Umbreon tugging at his leg. “I can't come with you, little one. I have to see where that light went.” Half-asleep and delirious, he walked on. Stumbling up a hill, he felt the crunch of his feet on discarded Dwebble shells. The rocks were getting slippery as the rain fell onto them. Suddenly the fog began to clear, and he was left standing in the rain. 500 feet up.

Bianca knocks on Cheren’s door for the third time. “He's not answering. Should we try again later, or…” White pushes her aside. “Let's wait a while. He might just be slow.” As she is speaking, Cheren opens the door, eyes wet and a cap in his hands, speaking faster than usual. “Bianca, White, Black disappeared. They found his cap on the beach of route 14. No one will tell me if he's dead or not, and I'm really worried about him but I can't leave here long enough to conduct a good enough search in and-” “Cheren calm down!” White interjected. “Why are you worried about Black so much? What happened to him?” Cheren stared looked at her with mild disdain. “He's been in the hospital for months now, since one of the Plasma bosses managed to lock him in the cold storage. All of his Pokémon died or are kidnapped, and I think he feels betrayed by you two not showing up. He just came home last week and I had to convince him to go say hello to you.” Bianca’s face had gone blank. “I killed Black. It's all my fault. I gave him a shell bell for Samurott and he was acting really weird about it and I thought he was just tired but he obviously wasn't and-” “He might not be dead… cling to that hope,” Cheren cuts in, “he might still be alive…”


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Natural is back in Unova. The green-haired youth arrived in Castelia City before the sun has fully risen. Heading towards where he'd been told Cheren’s house was. When he reached it, he slid a letter into the letterbox, turned around, and started to walk off. Cheren opened the door to check for packages at the same time he always did. Seeing N, he cursed, fiddled with his glasses, and strode towards him. “Hey! Jackass! Fight me!” N puts his hand on his face and turns around. “None of my friends are with me right now, you know that? And as far as I know, I haven't turned into a Pokémon. I do not have the ability to fight you. Why do you want to fight anyways? Did you think I made Black vanish?” Cheren doesn't answer, just turns around and walks off. Seeing the letter, he opens it there and reads it.

_Cheren. Black has been found. He washed up on an Alolan beach a while ago. He's in the hospital right now, but it's for memory loss and not anything that could kill. I can get you to him in two days. Meet me at Accumula town, today if possible. N_

Cheren looks at the note, silently cursing himself. He actually wanted to be helpful… He takes off at a sprint, running after N, before stopping and getting on Unfezant and taking off. “Take me to Accumula town ASAP!” The bird caws in agreement.

N stood in front of the Pokémon center, smirking as Cheren landed. “You still want to fight me, or what?” Cheren jumped off of the bird, landing right next to the green haired youth. “If you're lying about him, I'll kill you with no regrets. Let's go.” N’s smile widens. “I figure you'd want to leave now. My equations are working.” He lets Zekrom out of it’s pokeball and helps the gym leader up. “Are you still mad at me? I realize that I might not have been the best idea to go fetch you myself, but I can never predict humans.” Cheren sighs. “I thought that maybe Black had run off to find you or something. I’ve been really worried about him lately, and- you were in the way.” He looks purposefully away from N. “I haven't been able to concentrate since Black left. Maybe that will change, now?” N doesn't respond, confused as to the reason Cheren's spilling his heart out.

The sun is low in the sky. It has been almost 32 hours of travel, and N flies Reshiram down to an island, with nothing on it except a couple of trees. “Why are we stopping? Alola’s only a couple miles off now. There's no reason to stop so close to the destination!” N sighs, and points to the grey clouds coming towards them. “We would have been caught in the storm. And I have no will to do that again. You are willing to take Zekrom and try.” Cheren scowls at him, and walks away from the green-hair youth. “You’re really annoying, you know that? Really annoying.” N laughs at that. “Didn't mean to be, for once. Heh…” He walks towards Zekrom, giving him a quick brushing. “Just wait. There's not much to do until the storm passes.” Cheren leans against a tree and sighs. So close, yet so far.

Black had found it easy to get out of the hospital. He had waited for a change of nurses, painfully gotten up, and wandered outside, wondering where N was, the man who said he knew him.. He’d said it was going to be four days, but already seven had passed. N said he wasn't going to leave Black alone, but the younger boy had his doubts. Wandering through This city helped his mind relax, at least, simply walking through the streets. Raindrops had started to fall around him. Fragments of ice fell along with them, and stung his face as they hit. He stops under a group of trees, no idea of where he should otherwise go, and darkness covers his eyes.

By the time Cheren and N arrive in the hospital, Black is long gone. Cheren leaves N argueing with the doctors about the logistics of losing a patient, and heads out to try and find the escapee himself. Eventually he stops by a cluster of trees, and seeing nothing else to do, sits down for a while on the slush-covered grass. Black, feeling the presence of something next to him, tried to sit up, startling Cheren, who screamed in shock, then clamped the youth into a hug. “You’re alive, thank Reshiram you're alive. Where were you? Why? Why did you leave? Just tell me why.” Cheren had begun to tear up, and Black just stared at him. “I'm sorry, but… who are you? I don't remember anything before yesterday…” Cheren clamps down on him, refusing to let him move. “I'm a… friend. Or I was. You fell off a cliff nine months ago. I…” Cheren fiddled with his glasses, word unsaid. “ I thought you had died.” Black looks at him confused, then starts coughing. Red drops splat on the pavement. Cheren looks at him again, with horror. “How the hell did they let you out of the hospital? This is the second time you- uuugh nevermind. Just come with me!” Black is pulled to his feet, but breaks away, running into the rain. “Come back!” He collapses on the street, falling into a puddle. Cheren rushes up behind him, picking him up and running with him to the hospital. “Don't die, please… I love you...”

Cheren looks at his hands, letting his teardrops fall upon them. Black had gone, and left him alone again. “I will protect the world you left me. I promise.” He pulls out the jar of ashes and throws it to the wind. A fiery dragon circles far overhead, and a light appears on the water by the dark clouds. The raindrops do not put it out. Cheren grins, and lets himself fall, wanting to find out what light lies beyond the raindrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever noticed that my writing gets 50% worse when I include complex dialogue? Words are hard. This is not of the quality that I want it, but I see no possible alternative to this inferior update.

**Author's Note:**

> You think you know everything, but there'll be a second chapter.


End file.
